


Body Language

by usermechanics, Vallinthe (Asallia)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Clubbing, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Sitting, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, karin's got it going on: the movie: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asallia/pseuds/Vallinthe
Summary: Looking to hook up at the club, Ai ends up biting off more than she can chew when she starts dancing with a stranger, only to realize that they're not so strange to one another. What's a night of fun between old friends?
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Miyashita Ai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'm completely honored that I got the chance to work with Asallia on this fic. She brought a whole lot of fantastic ideas to this, and she’s just been absolutely amazing to work with. It’s not often that I’m happy with the results of a collab, but this was definitely something special. I'm not sure if we’re gonna do anything else, but I’d totally be down for that.
> 
> Anyway, I don’t know when we planned on writing a DiverDiva fic together, but I’m really glad we did. DiverDiva’s such a good ship and I really wanted to work on something for them. It’s such a good duo and it honestly deserves some love, and I think we really did a good job on it.
> 
> -usermechanics
> 
> I'm similarly flattered that user wanted to work with me - he's a dear friend and a wonderful author, and we worked together better than I could've hoped back when we first had the idea for this back in December. I've been following the Niji girls for almost two years now, so it feels great coming full circle and finally writing a full-blown fic for these characters. :) Thanks to user for making that happen together, and I hope y'all enjoy the result! This whole thing is done, btw, so chapter 2 will be soon!
> 
> -Asallia

You know what I love more than anything else in the world? That feeling I get when I hit the club on a Friday night. It’s a hit of adrenaline that makes me feel like I own the damn place, and I make sure people know it as soon as I’m in line. I usually get a few people staring, but it’s no big deal. We all know I look good - no reason to pretend otherwise. If I saw someone as hot as myself, I’d stare too.

It’s always fun to flirt with the people I’m next to in line, too. I know what the guy behind me wants just from the way he’s eyeing me up, and, not gonna lie, it sounds pretty fun. Still, I’m not sure it’s what I’m _really_ looking for, you know? It’s too early to judge, but I think I’ve got something else in mind; even if I _was_ interested, there might be some total hotties in that club that I completely miss if I go for him. I give him a wink and a pun and move along - I’m never anything but generous to my admirers, naturally.

Finally, it’s my turn to get in. I flash the bouncer my ID, give him a wink, all that stuff. With the dress I’m wearing, he knows exactly why I’m here; especially with the way this thing rides up my legs. I was an idol back in my high school days and I’ve still got the body to prove it, so all those calisthenics would go to waste if I didn’t show it off. I know I’m just bragging here, but you can’t blame me _too_ much; I’m already in the zone. My night’s just about to begin, and I’m ready to show off Ai’s six-step Ai-Love-The-Club routine.

First order of business: booze. I make a beeline over to the bar tucked away in the corner, passing by the crowd forming on the floor. I can tell there are gonna be some cuties here soon, but I need to give the club a bit of time to fill up. Plus, this club has the best booze, and I need to get some before it crowds up too much and I can’t call a bartender.

Thankfully, it’s pretty quiet over there right now, so I grab a stool and flash him a quick sign. He seems happy just to have something to do, and before I know it I’m nursing a Sex on the Beach.

What? I know what Ai’s about. Hehe. Plus, like, they’re really good. Don’t knock ‘em before you try ‘em.

Anyways, I take my time sipping on it. It’s step one of the routine - work myself up, get my blood pumping. The calm before the storm, or something like that. It gives me a chance to just admire the view, all those people already out there working up a sweat, dancing the night away. I can already see a few people rubbing up against each other, all raging hormones and adrenaline and sweat.

It makes me want to join the mix; I live for that thrill that comes with rubbing up against a complete and total stranger. It makes me feel al-ai-ve. Like yeah, yeah, gyaru things, but it’s fun, and I know how to keep the creeps away so I don’t need to worry about idiots ruining my night. Having security around definitely helps with that.

So now that I’m done with my drink and I can feel it surging through my veins, it’s time for step two of the routine: the search. I take another look at the dance floor and check everyone out again, seeing all those guys in dress shirts and girls in dresses. The girls look _cute_ tonight. Like, I have no preference, but tonight’s definitely a ladies night. Get it? Because ladies nights are something clubs have, and I’m looking for a girl tonight? I kill myself sometimes. But, like, the point: I know what I’m looking for and it’s time for me to join the fun.

I definitely made a good call getting that drink; the crowd’s grown a whole lot since I last looked, and a few clusters of people have started growing into a sea large enough to fill the floor. Sure, a lot of the guys I see in the crowd are, well, guys, but there’s definitely some girls in there, too. I saunter over, knowing that I look damn sexy in this dress. I’ll find someone interested in no time. I can feel the rhythm of the music starting to control me, and even before I step into the crowd I’m dancing along. It’s hard not to; this song is such a banger.

I slip into the crowd pretty easily, and I’m immediately looking for anyone who looks alone and cute. It’s really hard, though. Everyone’s dolled up and pretty, but most of them seem to be occupied. Not to mention that every so often a guy walks up to me and tries hitting on me. Most understand that I’m not interested, but I wind up walking away whenever someone asks if they could watch or be a third. Urgh, some people, I tell you. No respect at all.

Where was I? Oh yeah! So I’m looking around this club and scanning for someone to flirt with, but nobody seems incredibly interesting. Granted, I’ve spent less than two songs looking, and I’m not the furthest into the crowd, but it’s annoying. It’s like every girl here came to the club with their boyfriends. Like I’m not gonna judge people for coming to the club as a couple, but it makes things tough for me, you know? I want to boy-cott couples from coming in.

Okay, maybe that was a bit forced, even for me, but still.

I tell myself I just need to search a bit more, but I’m already getting fed up deflecting all these dudes. Like, come on, how hard is it to find a girl who’s on their own or with some girlfriends that Ai could hook up with?

Wait. I think I found one.

 _Fuck_ , I definitely found one. Scratch the routine - this is going to require something a bit more hands-on.

It’s those curves. I can see them from a mile away, and I can feel myself drifting towards them. She’s wearing a navy blue dress that barely covers enough to be street-legal, almost like she’s just daring someone to grab hold. Even in this club, she’s especially sexy. I can only pull my eyes away long enough to do a double-take; there is _no_ way this girl doesn’t have a boyfriend, but like, if she did, wouldn’t she be rubbing all up against him? Any guy would be on her like glue, but I don’t see one. Out of everyone here, _this_ hottie’s the single one?

Well, I might as well take my shot; a body like this doesn’t come along every day. The last time I could remember seeing a body like this was back in high school, and even though I let her get away, I’m not gonna do that again. I give myself a quick slap for good measure before I part the crowd between me and her. It’s like my body is possessed, just making its way towards her without me even telling it to. She’s got her back turned, and normally I’d be hard pressed not to stare at an ass like hers, but there’s so much more to admire - least of all the way her hair just barely kisses at the nape of her neck. I’m almost tempted to take a whiff once I’m directly behind her, but… well, that would probably be pretty weird.

Instead, I grab her hips. I take my time with it, just scouting out the territory and letting her know she’s got an admirer on her tail who admires her tail. She’s been dancing pretty slowly, more like she’s flowing than shaking her body, and it isn’t hard to match her pace. I lean in my head to her ear and whisper quietly, as smooth as I can. I want her to know that I’m here to stay.

“Hey.”

She knows exactly what I’m about, and she pushes her hips back, rubbing up against my crotch. It feels just as good as it looks, if not better. She’s still flowing in her motions, and I try to keep up, even with how distracting her grinding is. This is a woman who knows how to talk with her body, and I’m not gonna let it be a one-sided conversation. I check out more of it, hands making slow movements that are more like asking a question than anything else. Her answer is to grab hold and lead them along, trailing them all across her body. The dress she’s wearing is thin enough that I feel like I’m touching naked skin, and the thought gets me heated up - even more when she ghosts me near her chest.

Her hands leave mine, as if she’s telling me that I can explore. There’s no way I’m gonna say no to this, and I start exploring. I’m not sure what I love more, how thin her dress is, or the curves that it’s showing off. My hands roam freely, exploring the edges of her dress. It’s so addicting feeling her up, and before I know it, I gain enough courage to ghost my hand along her chest once more, feeling up just how much she’s working with.

I look around as I cup one of her breasts, second-guessing whether there’s some boyfriend that I should be worrying about. I can’t believe that there’s not some guy tapping my shoulder wondering what I’m doing to his girlfriend, but it’s still not happening. Honestly, I know I’m overthinking this. It’s clearly not a fluke, so I return my attention to her and focus on feeling her up instead of worrying. Good call, too - her chest feels E-mazing.

She huffs, and it’s enough to know that she’s feeling it - not that I really need the confirmation given how hard she’s grinding up on me now. It just stokes me up even more, and I get more and more brazen about how I touch her, enough that I’m starting to see eyes turning. I can see why; this is really hot. I’d stare if someone as hot as her was grinding on another girl, especially one as cute as me. I wonder if she notices just how many people are watching, or if she realizes why; the way she’s paying attention to my crotch makes me think she doesn’t, or at least that she doesn’t care. Honestly, I’m okay riding out this anonymity a bit longer anyways.

I’m not sure if it’s because the crowd’s gotten bigger or because the DJ’s seeing me grind on this girl, but the music’s picking up. The bass is thumping faster than my heartbeat can keep up, and it’s like a drug for her too. She’s less swaying to the music now and more rocking to it, her hips grinding into me rougher than before. Her hands join mine in running up and down her body, and I can tell she’s proud of what she’s got - I don’t blame her at all. The way her fingers run through her hair to fluff it up is oddly exciting, like she’s trying to show that every bit of her is perfect, and she really isn’t wrong.

The pace continues to pick up, and the bass is keeping time. Her hands continue to trace up and down her body a few more times and before I know it, she’s bending forward. She’s grabbing her knees as she rolls her hips against me, and that’s still not low enough for her; she keeps leaning forward until I swear I see her touching her toes, all while continuing to grind against me without missing a beat. It’s every bit as hot as it is impressive, and the way she’s _pushing_ her ass into me is really starting to turn me on. Not like I wasn’t turned on before, but like, now she’s _really_ getting to me. It’s like she’s daring me to get bolder with how I touch her.

Who am Ai to say no to _that_? If I had any doubts about whether or not she sees what’s going on around us, I definitely don’t now. She’s soaking up all the attention we’re getting, and maybe our chemistry is getting into my head too, because I want to show everyone in this club who I just picked up. I grab hold of her ass with my hands, fondling her roughly, just toeing that line to see what she’ll let me get away with - what she _wants_ me to get away with. If it means grabbing _this_ ass, I’m gonna get away with as much as I can.

The beat is building back up again, and I can tell it’s about to explode. Synths going haywire, bass assaulting our ears, snares winding up like they’re coiling for an attack: the music fuels me further. There’s a drop like a crack of thunder, and I bring my hand down on her, smacking her ass through the thin fabric of her dress so loud that it drowns the music out.

My hand hurts like hell, and for a second I’m worried that I crossed the line, but then she moans, and I mean _moan_. Her voice is just as sexy as I expected it to be, and that’s honestly saying a whole lot. That moan almost makes me do it again, but as I’m winding up, I feel fingers grazing up my belly until they rest up against one of my breasts. I look down for a moment in shock, but I’m relieved when I see it’s her hand on my tit. It’s an awkward pose for her, but that’s now why she stops.

I think she just realized I’m a girl.

My heart starts pounding straight out my chest, and the moment stretches on into the longest few seconds of my life as she leaves her hand there. Eventually I can hear her giggling to herself, though, and she slips a foot between mine. Instead of pulling away, she pushes herself against me, her hips rubbing against my upper thigh instead. I feel the urge to grind back against her and rub my crotch against her ass, but I’m just impressed at how _warm_ her inner thighs feel as they rub up against my leg.

She’s wet, and now that the pussy’s out of the bag I’ll happily take full responsibility for it. With her grinding on my leg and letting her dress ride up to show off her thong, I’m on cloud fucking nine. She’s really getting into it, and it’s hard not to focus on how fant-ass-tic her butt looks as it’s rubbing up against me. The view’s sweeter than any candy I’ve ever had, and I’m trying my best to ride along with it.

I think I’d rather be riding _her_ , though, and I let her know it; with the way she’s showing off her ass right now, all bets are off as I run my hands along her sides. Usually I just go up to her waist, but sometimes I can’t help myself and reach a bit further and grab one of her tits. I’m not ghosting anymore; I’m digging my fingers into them, and they’re barely fitting in my hands. With each grope, she pushes her hips back into me some more and lets out those low moans. They’ll never get old. She bends forward, and I pull my hands away to run them along her ass and down those endless legs. Her skin’s as smooth as her dancing, and I’m really getting antsy to feel more of it.

Ai am a woman with needs, and one of those is I _need_ to push this forward. She’s not gonna escalate this, so I might as well. I grab her by the shoulder and pull her so she’s upright, then lean forward and rub my body against hers. I wanna know how she tastes, and if it’s any bit as sweet as she looks. I get on my toes so my lips are at her ear and whisper.

“I had some candy before coming here. You wanna taste?”

Ok, so the pickup line isn’t that good, but it just needs to be good enough to have her making out with me. Keep in mind, she’s grinding on my leg; I’m pretty sure that saying hello would have led to making out. She turns oh-so-slightly, not enough for me to see her face, but her quiet giggles speak volumes.

“You don’t kiss a lady with your eyes open.”

Well, yeah, I know that much. She’s speaking while I’m closing my eyes, pursing my lips, leaning in as far as I can; before I know it I feel one of her hands gripping my chin as she turns to me and we’re making out. She’s really good at it. Like, this is someone who passed all her oral reports in school with flying colors. The way her lips move against mine is unreal, like she knows every move I’m planning on making. Her lips feel like satin against mine, and her tongue practically melts into my mouth. None of the flings or relationships or one night stands I’ve had could have prepared me for kissing someone like this, and she’s not complaining either; given how her tongue’s rubbing against mine, she’s clearly just as into this.

Now, I know that grinding on each other isn’t _really_ a formality, but I’m glad we’re getting past whatever formalities are left. I pull her in and her front presses up against mine with force. It’s a bit of a struggle staying on my toes to kiss her, but my calves burning is a price worth paying. Eventually I need to lower myself, but I don’t even have the chance to put any distance between our mouths when she’s so eager to chase me all the way down.

Her hands run all over my body, leaving me burning at her touch, but as I run my hands along her back I can feel that she’s just as hot, and not just because of those curves. She’s like, _actually_ hot, warmth radiating through her dress as I touch her. I don’t grab hold during the kiss; I just let my hands roam and anticipate what’s in store.

Still, even if _I’m_ not grabby, I can’t help but be a bit sad that she isn’t. I can just feel those long, slender fingers running down my body and I want my dress to disappear as quickly as she had appeared in the crowd. Even her fingers running along my belly are turning me on like crazy, and I’m whimpering so much that I have to pull away from our kiss to let it all out. Her lips attach to mine whenever she can, and I can feel the tables turning between us. This was a night where I swore I’d take someone home to have fun with, but the smirk she’s wearing is making it clear that she’s going to be the one taking me home.

I can’t take it anymore. I’m at my limit. Ai need her. I need this to escalate soon or I’ll go crazy.

She agrees. It’s like she knows every step I wanna take, and with my eyes still closed she pulls away from me and grabs my wrist. I open my eyes in shock as I’m tugged, the sway of her hips the only thing in my vision as she pulls me somewhere off to the side of the dancefloor. Given our little show from a few seconds earlier, it’s not surprising when the crowds part for us. Things were getting a bit too heavy, and I’m not sure if the reverence we’re being shown is thanks for the show or just a way of getting us out of there as quickly as possible.

Not that it matters to me, not when all I can focus on is the pounding of my heart and the lump forming in my throat. I _know_ what’s coming and the wait to get there is killing me. With the way she’s slowly sashaying, though, it’s like she’s trying to drive the dagger into my heart as slow as possible. Or maybe I should be more positive - it’s like we’re going up the first hill of a roller coaster, and I’m looking at that massive drop ahead of us. Giddiness is totally taking over right now.

“Ai’m so excited…”

I know I said I wouldn’t say a pun out loud, but I’m too far gone at this point to care. She’s opening a door to some dark room and pulling me inside, looking around for prying eyes like she wants this place to be our dirty little secret. And you know what? I’m fine with that. I’m as fine with it as she is fine.

The room is pitch black, but a quick flick of a lightswitch takes care of that, bathing the small room in a hazy mix of purples and oranges. It’s a weird combo, but there’s something hypnotic about the way it frames the plush leather of the couches and the love seat in the corner. This room clearly wasn’t built for subtlety, and just about anyone with a few brain cells could easily figure out what it’s here for.

And like hell if I’m not about to use it for its intended purpose.

As soon as we get in, she lets go of my hand and moves to the couch in the corner while I close the door behind us. I’m not going to act like I’m a little nervous by now - I mean, come on, you know? I just spanked a blisteringly hot girl in full view of an entire nightclub, and now I’m _alone_ with her? When the door closes, it’s louder than I expected, enough that I jump out of my skin for a brief second. I laugh nervously as my brain starts running laps to try and recover.

“Is it hot in here, or is it just you?”

She isn’t laughing. Scratch that - she isn’t even _moving_. I’m standing there, starting to panic in a skintight dress that I was expecting to already have off of me by now, but she just stays there, her back turned.

Then she spins around, and I immediately recognize who I’m looking at.

I don’t even know why, but it’s the eyes that give it away. Not even those pouty lips, the blunt bangs, or those damn _moles_ that I always used to steal glances at back in high school. No, it’s the eyes, that violently sexy swirl of blues and pinks that I lose myself in so easily.

It’s Karin Asaka, and I’d feel like I’m about to pass out if not for the fact that she looks me up and down for a minute and laughs. _God_ , that stupid sexy laugh. It makes me weak in the knees, and even though I’ve already heard it tonight, it’s making other parts of me even _weaker_ now that I know who it’s coming from.

“I have to say,” she starts saying with a leisurely pace to her words, “I really wasn’t expecting this, Ai.” She sits down on the couch and leans back, catching the light perfectly as she crosses her legs and gives me a _look_ , though far from a bad one. I didn’t expect this at all, either, but there’s almost this feeling that’s radiating off of her, one that’s oddly soothing.

“Well, what can I say?” I try my best to reply. “I didn’t think you’d be alone here, really.”

Karin’s grin grows slightly and she nods, humming to herself. “A girl’s gotta have some fun sometimes, Ai.” She stretches, bringing her arms in the air and pushing her chest out enough that I’m almost expecting a wardrobe malfunction. If only. “You know that. You’re clubbing here, too.”

I nod, knowing that I’m in the same boat. I have only one young adulthood, after all, and I’m not gonna waste it on being boring. “Well, yeah,” I shoot back, if not very gracefully. “I’m all about fun.”

She darts her gaze away from me for a second, instead opting to look at her fingernails for a few seconds. It doesn’t take too long for her eyes to return to mine.

“Well, are we gonna have fun together then, or are you just going to stand there and admire the view?”

Say no more, Karin; it’s not like I need any convincing.

I won’t pretend like I haven’t been nervous about this, but Karin always did know how to give me little pushes in the right direction. I saunter up to her and slide onto the couch beside her, cupping her cheek with a hand and leaning in for another kiss. It’s not like last time, not now that we have time and familiarity on our side. As much as I loved the thrill of making out with someone who I thought was a total stranger, making out with Karin is _much_ more up my alley.

After all, I spent a few years admiring how plump those lips were. Getting to actually taste them and feel them pressing up against my own is like its own little heaven, and we take a minute just to test the waters with each other before her tongue slips into my mouth. My lips part on command, letting her explore me before I reciprocate for her. She even moans a little bit when I bite down on her lip, and I drink it up. I can’t tell if I love the sound of her moans or the taste of her tongue more; I’m drunk on both more than I am on that stupid Sex on the Beach.

By the time we break the kiss, I’m itching to find my way back towards those moans of hers from earlier. I move my hands to her body, just fantasizing about all the sounds I could draw out of her. She laughs when she sees my eyes soaking her up, and the ghost of a smirk that crosses her face beckons me to finally tug that excuse of a dress off of her.

“You know, Ai,” Karin says wryly as I latch onto the fabric, “I saw the way you looked at me in high school. I wouldn’t have minded if you pulled me into a bathroom so we could make out. You could’ve gotten it.” Her eyes mull me over. “Still can,” she adds with a faint giggle.

All I care about is that it’s happening now; I’m eager to cash those checks she wanted me to sign back then. Bonus points for being somewhere a bit sexier than a Nijigasaki bathroom.

Before I can get signing, though, she threads a knee between my thighs before I can even slide the dress off of her, and I feel myself instinctually grinding against her. Her skin’s so inviting with how smooth and soft it feels, and before I know it my hips are pushing down into her leg instinctually as I grab onto her hips for leverage. I’m wet as all hell and I want her to know that, to feel how hot I am. She’s giggling. She loves it.

She’s loving it enough to get handsy.

Now that the games are over, we’re in a position to get comfortable and she’s absolutely taking advantage of it. She spares no expense with how her hands run up and down my body hungrily. Her hands trace my sides, drinking in my curves with a lust in her eyes. Her touch feels like it’s going straight through my dress and caressing my skin, and the way she bites her lower lip makes me feel sexier than I ever have before. Now _I’m_ the one who’s whimpering, just barely able to focus on the touch of her skin and the way I’m grinding against her leg.

I’m not below trying to pay her back, though, and I push myself closer into her, enough that she can start grinding herself against me too, even if it’s a bit of work. It’s enough to stoke her, though, and she doesn’t make even the slightest attempt to hide how possessive she’s getting over me. Eventually I hear her huff, and look up to see a frustrated, heated look on her face.

“We need to get these off,” she says plainly. How am I supposed to argue with _that?_

I compose myself enough to nod, and do my best not to whine when she slips her knee out from between my thighs. I move my hands back to her dress, just trying to finish what I’d already started. It’s hard to get it off, which doesn’t really surprise me considering how friendly it’s gotten with her curves; eventually, my hands work enough magic to pull it up over her head, and it takes whatever ounce of self control I have left not to just stare at her chest. She’s wearing a push-up bra with enough lace to cover a year’s worth of valentines for everyone in Tokyo, and the way it frames her tits has me practically drooling.

I’d get it off of her next, but before I can even move my hands, she’s already spinning me around to unzip the back of my dress. I’m so used to her nonchalance that it’s strange to see her so eager, but the way she touches me shuts my brain up quick. She’s quick about it too, and before I know it, I’m in just my bra and panties.

I spin around once it’s off and I strike a pose. I try my best to look confident as I bend one knee and push a hip to the side as if I’m trying to stretch. I hope the smile and wink I give doesn’t give my little show away for her, but as I look at her, I can see her gaze slowly moving up and down my body. It’s hard not being a bit nervous. I can feel my heart pounding as she’s checking me out, but I manage. I used to be an idol, after all, so I just try treating it like a photoshoot.

Karin’s smirk makes it clear that she loves what she sees. The way she grabs my hips and pulls me into her makes it _very_ clear that she’s really loving what she’s seeing, but as quickly as she pulls me into her she pushes me away and into the couch. I whine, but she bends down and presses a finger against my lips.

“I loved your little show, cutie. How about I give you one of my own?”

I don’t even need to say yes - both of us know what my answer is anyways. I watch expectantly on the couch, placing my hands in my lap as I eagerly wait for the evening’s entertainment. I can feel my heart beating. I remember well how she danced in high school and even when she wasn’t trying, she was sexy as all hell. I bite into my lower lip, trying my best to seem calm. The show of my life is about to happen; who wouldn’t be excited by this?

It’s as good as I expected it to be.

No, it’s even better.

Her hips sway with every step that she makes, gracefully letting her heels clack against the ground. I don’t notice, nor do I care. I’m paying too much attention to her hands and the way she runs them up her body so fluidly. It’s the little things that _really_ get to me. Her thumbs graze her tits as her hands run up her sides, letting them jiggle in her bra enticingly. She leans in whenever she’s looking at me, giving me more of her cleavage and soaking up the attention she gets for it. The way she sways her hips, too, is almost hypnotic in a way I can’t explain. She knows how to put that body to work, and the more this goes on the more I feel like I’m being ensnared by the way she’s moving.

Even when she turns around, she makes it just as much a show as she does when she’s facing me. She looks over her shoulder and _rolls_ those hips, showing off every contour and movement of her ass. She doesn’t need to show me; I’ve hardly been able to peel my eyes from behind her all night. You have no idea how hard it is not to leave the couch and take a handful for myself. I’m surprised I haven’t already.

Before I can stand up and try, something very lacey is in my face. I pull it off and my eyes widen. It’s her bra, thrown to me like it’s a gift. I look at it for a few seconds and then realize that Karin’s topless. It takes a few moments for me to look away from the bra, just blinking and trying to wrap my brain around the moment, but when I look up the effort is more than worth it.

Really, I don’t even know why she bothered wearing a push-up bra. Her breasts didn’t need any augmentation at all. They’re perfect. They’re round and perky and they look incredibly soft, with delicious pale-pink nipples poking eagerly out and towards me. They’re begging to be sucked, but Karin’s fingers dragging along them will do for now. I might as well be drooling at the sight of Karin playing with them, and I can see in her gaze that she knows I’m staring. Like, come on, she’s acting like she’s starring in a porno. How the hell am I not supposed to stare?

She bends forward like she wants me to look into her eyes. I mirror the look; I’ve got nothing to hide by now. I know what she’s asking me; she’s asking if I like what I see, and I really don’t get why. In what universe I ever say no to something like this? I want to see more so I nod, hoping beyond all hope that she’ll take the damn hint and get back to her dancing.

She obliges, pulling her hands away from her breasts to let me take in the sight of her chest completely uncovered. I don’t know how I’m still sitting here and not face-first in between them, but I catch her vibe; if I stay here, the dance is gonna get so much better.

No surprise, I wasn’t wrong. Her hands roam all along her front with a light touch, fingertips ceaselessly gliding across smooth skin. They trace the flatness of her abs, along her crotch, and tease at the elastic of her panties. She’s daring herself at this point, testing if she actually wants to go that far. One hand chickens out and returns to her chest, giving it some loving squeezes with deep moans that make me want to dig my hand into my panties myself. But I wait, watching as those fingers toy with her pantyline, then return to her chest as her fingers draw a path of curlicues.

As much as I love what I’ve been seeing, the indecision _kills_ me. But I’m not about to complain if she’s not going to go that extra mile, not when she’s giving me this kind of show already. Even then, it doesn’t take long for Karin to double back on her path and bring a hand to her lower belly. This time, though, she does draw those curlicues into her panties, and I’m just watching as she reaches inside, hips swaying hypnotically.

I turn my gaze upwards for a second, and her eyes are closed, lips parted and ready to let out the mother of all moans. She doesn’t, but it’s enough of a distraction that for a split second I don’t even notice her fingers slipping out of her panties. She’s nudging them down at a stopgap pace, just seeing how long she can stretch the motion out. It gives me enough time to admire her legs, and I can instantly tell she’s waxed herself. _Someone_ was looking to get laid tonight, that’s for sure.

That little revelation is enough to get me off my own ass and start approaching her - with the way she’s keeping her thumb hooked between her thigh and the lace of those panties, it’s not hard to figure out that she wants my hand there instead. Seeing her strip for me has done away with the last of my nerves, and I have no trouble taking her up on the offer, ghosting my hand next to hers as I slide her underwear the rest of the way down.

Finally, _fucking finally_ , I see all of her, and it steals my breath for a minute.

She’s got miles of perfect skin and legs for centuries, sure, but suddenly none of it compares to the sight of her pussy, soaking wet because of _me_. She’s wet enough to drown me, and I think I’m down to go out like that. I level her a smug look, one that she readily returns as soon as her panties fall limply to the floor.

“You know,” I croon playfully, “those looked good on you, but they’d look _much_ better on the floor.”

“I know,” Karin replies with a sultry laugh. She lifts them up with her bare foot, nails manicured and painted that same damn shade of blue, and kicks them across the room just to drive her point home, As they hit the floor, Karin steps forward and sinks her thumbs into my panties. I know what she wants: they’re next.

I agree. They’ve been annoying me since I saw her dancing, and now they’re the only thing standing between us and the night ahead. She practically tears them off in a rash of impatience, the enthusiasm enough to inflate my ego a little bit. I wiggle my hips, half to help and half to get her off, and it doesn’t even take a second before she comes for my bra next, unhooking it with a deftness that surprises even me.

She whistles. I’m weak at my knees.

I’m even weaker when she grabs one of my hands and trails it down between her legs. She doesn’t need to say a word, but if she did I bet it’d probably be something like _“skip the one-finger bullshit and make me cum already.”_

The point is that I oblige the request, rubbing my fingers along her soaked folds just to draw a breath of a moan out of her. Her voice is heavenly, and I almost feel as if I’m playing her like an instrument when I slip my slick-coated fingers into her with no resistance whatsoever. Her feedback comes in the form of the way she moans for more, how her hands start roaming my body, taking advantage of the fact that my bra is on the floor to inspect the goods.

Her hands start at the small of my back, dragging nails skyward in a way that makes me arch into her, and it’s infuriatingly sexy that she can do that to me even while I’m knuckle-deep inside. I start working her soaked pussy even more, pumping my fingers with shallow movements that grow deeper and deeper, only teasing at her clit just to see how many more of those moans I can get out of her. Meanwhile, she brings herself to the indent on my skin where my bra had once been, tracing it like a treasure map. Her hands start to grope my chest, playing with my nipples and leveling me a smug look when she feels how hard they already are.

I reply by giving a bit more attention to her clit, just to show I’m not going to give her the high ground that easily. I’m surprised by how vocal she is, yet alone how eagerly she’s running her hands all over me. The cries for more haven’t stopped, but I also realize she’s found a good way of shutting herself up when her head dips low, taking one of my nipples in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Now _I’m_ the vocal one - she’s found my weak spot.

My achilles… teat? Whatever, I’ll workshop it later.

I let out a purr or a mewl or something like that, but it’s encouragement enough for her regardless. She’s sucking and teasing me with a bit of teeth, all the while pawing at my other breast with enough enthusiasm for the both of us. All I can do is to keep my fingers in action, showing how good it feels by lifting her higher and higher along with me. It’s about as hard to keep up with her as her clit is right now, but I really don’t care. I’m not just gonna _stop_ doing this because she’s sucking on my tits.

I’m rewarded for the effort when her hands finally dip lower, satisfied enough to search for more parts of my body worth handling. Her hands run enticingly down my back, but they feel so much better when they find their place on my ass. I’m expecting her to take some in return for earlier, but I realize she’s _teasing_ me when her fingers glide around front and slip between my thighs like she’s ready to pet some pussy.

And like, I _know_ that I’m dragging this out a bit, but come on; wouldn’t you be talking your mouth off if your pesky little high school crush gave you a night like this?

Those fingers get me talking. She didn’t even need to be _good_ at fingering to get me to cum, but Karin knows her stuff. She doesn’t even go for it at first, not when she can hold them in place and make me work for it. I grind my hips against them and purr a little bit, just to show I can be a good kitty too. It’s only when I’m _really_ desperate that she goes for it, and she doesn’t waste time. The way she’s multitasking right now has me reeling; with her mouth sucking and teething at one nipple and her hand knuckle deep inside me, I’m barely able to keep giving her attention. I’d say I’m on cloud nine, but with the way Karin’s fucking me with her fingers and making me moan for more, I don’t even think we’re halfway there yet.

Even though I don’t think I’m doing a good job with Karin, her body says otherwise. She sucks my fingers in like crazy, her moans building upward. I can see just how hazy her gaze is getting, and she pulls me into her with a scream. Her fingers stop, she writhes. She’s soaking my hand, and as I’m bucking myself into her fingers, I can’t help but smile. Even if it’s for a single moment, I have the upper hand over her, the satisfaction of knowing that I made _Karin Asaka_ cum. It’s so hot watching her orgasm, and even if those fingers are barely moving inside me, I’m perfectly happy to fuck myself on them as I keep watching.

Turns out I wasn’t that far behind myself. She drags me over the edge with her just from the sound of her voice alone, and my body feels like it just got hit by lightning as I join her. I grind like crazy against her, desperate for that last little bit of friction I can get out of her until we’re both just standing there, riding out our high together. Not like I’m complaining, not when there’s something so _right_ about just being with her like this. She looks at me and I look at her, and all we can do is laugh, like this is the weirdest fucking thing to happen to either of us.

And really, it kind of is. That’s what makes it fun, you know?

We both finally pull our fingers out of each other, and there’s a beat of silence before Karin’s hand suddenly grabs mine and tugs me towards the couch with a wink. The night’s just getting started, and I’m not planning on heading home any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

You know what else I love more than anything else in the world? Someone who can keep a one-night stand going for longer than ten minutes before throwing in the towel. I don’t want to brag about it or anything, but I can go all night long if I have a good partner. It’s a bit of a gamble with clubs, but tonight’s a different story - I think I’ve found the best damn girl I could ask to waste away a whole night with me.

Karin doesn’t even need to push me onto the couch. All she needs to do is let go of my wrist and I’m already draped all over it, showing off my body as much as I can by running my hands up and down my sides, sometimes giving my tits a squeeze for good measure. I keep my gaze on hers as I spread my legs and show her just how wet I am. I’m fucking soaked, and it takes everything in me not to beg for her to get in between my legs and take care of me herself.

She’s clearly enjoying herself, but she doesn’t go in for the kill. Instead, she settles on taking a few steps forward so she’s standing right in front of my face. I look up and try not to pout, but I can definitely see that she has something else in mind; she makes that much clear when she kicks a leg up onto the couch and hovers her pussy above my face.

“I’ll make this a night worth remembering,” she says with a laugh just loud enough for me to hear as she straddles me, “but you have to earn it.”

I try to retort, but before I can, Karin lowers herself, and before I know it I’m drinking her in. I can’t even describe how amazing she tastes, but, well… what was that stuff that our history teacher told us the gods got wasted on?

Right, ambrosia. It’s like that times a million, and then some. Ambrosia drank Karin’s pussy to get as good as it is.

I almost get complacent with how much I’m focused on just savoring it, but Karin shakes her hips a bit to get my attention and remind me what I’m here to do. It’s playful, but she’s not afraid to give me a shove in the right direction, and if it means I get to lap her up, I don’t mind the force one bit.

My tongue snakes out to lick at her folds, and from the way her body jolts up, I can tell she’s still a bit tender. No worries - I’m fine taking it slow, and that gives me the chance to revere Karin like one of those Greek goddesses. I rest my hands on her thighs, taking decent handfuls for leverage for when she’s done recovering and wants to get serious, and I can’t _wait_ for that to happen.

In the meantime I work her up a bit at a time, letting my tongue caress her and just barely dipping between the lips of her pussy. The way she squeaks when I tease at her clit is so cute, but I don’t have long to savor it; the more I lick, the less she’s squeaking and the more she’s moaning. Soon enough, she’s rolling her hips against my face, and it’s time for me to stop playing around.

My tongue thrusts inside her, and she grabs my hair to pull me as close as possible. Not that I mind; she can pull it all out for all I care. It just gives me the leverage I need to run my hands along her body without needing to hold on. I linger on her thighs, lost in how soft they are to the touch.

I especially love how they quiver as she gets more riled up. I haven’t forgotten about her promise, and I feel her tense in my grasp once the thought gets my tongue working overtime. It darts in and out, quick and then slow, anything to change up my motions and catch her off guard - all those moans that I earn for my troubles are just the icing on the cake. Her walls start clamping down on my tongue, but I’m not about to let her keep me inside when I can feel how close she is to finishing.

I pull my tongue back, and just before she can whine in disappointment, I decide to stop neglecting her hardened clit. It’s begging me to suck at it like a piece of candy, and I’ve got a sweet tooth like you wouldn’t believe. I give it a few licks, just to tease, then wrap my lips around it. When she cries out, it’s loud enough that the whole fucking club can probably hear her, but not enough to get me to care.

I keep going, riding out the high of hearing her scream out my name while I work her higher and higher. Her cries are deafening, and I can feel her heart racing with every lick of her clit. The intensity of the heat coming from her core tells me that she’s close, and by the time I feel her twitch one last time, all it takes is the tiniest amount of attention to her clit to nudge her over the edge. I don’t even have time to prepare myself as her juices rush out, squirting all over my face with an intensity that catches me off-guard. She spasms and shudders above my face, rocking her hips just to draw anything left out of me while her second orgasm of the night rolls over her. If I wasn’t so busy finishing her off I’d probably be jealous of how good it sounds, but right now I can’t bring myself to care all that much.

I don’t even have time to think until she finally peels herself off of me and sits down on the couch, breathing and panting while she stares up vacantly at the ceiling. It’s good timing; I need to catch my breath too, and it gives me the chance to let my gaze run over her a bit and admire the way the sweat on her naked skin is shimmering. It used to drive all of us crazy back in high school that she always looked so _perfect_ after every single practice while we all looked like hell, and clearly that hasn’t exactly changed; even her pants are soft and feminine.

It’d probably have stolen my breath away, if I wasn’t already gasping for air.

Finally, Karin turns to me with one of her perfect smiles, a little playful and a little mature, all at the same time. I can see her plotting something in that smile, and I smile right back at her.

“I’ll be right back,” she croons. “Be a doll and wait for me?”

At this point, there really isn’t much I wouldn’t do for her. Not that I’m thrilled about the whole thing, but I’m getting a good enough vibe from this that I can put my impatience on hold for a bit. It’s not like I have much of a choice; she’s already turned away from me and wandered away, making sure to sway those hips like she knows I’m watching her walk out the door leading to the other room in this little private suite.

The moment she leaves, I’m already dying for her to get back. Left alone to my thoughts like this, all I can do is think about her and try my damndest not to rub myself to another orgasm of my own - all that’s stopping me is the fear of Karin overhearing my moans. I don’t even know why she’d care, but I can’t get the thought out of my head that I can’t disappoint her.

Ah, screw it. If Karin’s going to give me a striptease like that, I might as well give her a show right back. What’s the worst that can possibly happen? She fucks me some more? She calls me a bad girl?

I dive a cloying hand down to my pussy and I swear I’ve never been as wet as I am right now. I’d be giving myself way too much credit if I said that I had to work myself up - two fingers slip inside me without any resistance at all, and it takes everything I have not to just fingerfuck myself on the spot. No, I’m going to wait like she asked, as appealing as any punishment might be. I don’t need to go hard anyways, not when my fingers feel this good knuckle-deep inside myself. I let them move slow, just massaging the walls of my pussy without too much of a rush.

I need to keep myself warmed up for her, you know? Bad girl or not, I want to be wet and willing to go once she gets back. There’s nothing wrong with a massage to help out with that, even when I start considering adding a third finger into the mix.

It’s still just prep, I reassure myself as I slip it in, and I can definitely feel it stretching me out a bit. The girth is nice, nice enough that I let my hands start roaming up to my chest as I bite at my lower lip, trying to hide what I’m up to while Karin’s off in her own world.

Except what she’s doing right now is catching me in the act of finger-fucking and groping myself. The moment I see her I slow down and flash her a coy smile. I’m totally guilty, but given the look she’s giving me, she doesn’t see a problem with that.

I stop completely once I give Karin another once-over. I pull my fingers out and I bring them to my lips, suckling on them as I eye what she went into that room for: a huge plastic cock strapped to her crotch. I taste myself as I lap at my fingers, trying not to imagine them as that thick toy and failing horribly. Call me blunt, but I want that thing as deep inside of me as she can get it.

I want it so bad that I even break my no-pun rule again the moment my fingers leave my mouth. “Ai love it…”

It’s not like Karin cares about me making a pun. She’s heard worse from me before, and that glare she’s giving me tells me that she’s dead set on making sure I can’t walk tomorrow. I crook a few fingers, telling her to get closer, and with every step, I can feel my heart racing just a bit faster. She can’t get close to me fast enough even if she teleported.

“You know, I’m really glad you wound up being a woman. And not just because it was you,” she adds with a sultry laugh as she creeps closer. “Guys are fun and all, but… well, it takes a little more convincing before this can happen.” She playfully strokes her faux-cock for effect, letting her hands run over each and every vein like she’s just exploring the territory. It’s all the cue I need to relax myself and let her climb on top of me, holding my breath as I wait for what I know is coming next.

“ _Karin,_ ” I groan when she starts sliding it between the lips of my pussy. I’m so worked up and impatient that all I can do is try and grind back against it, but that just earns me a cloying _tsk_ from above.

“I told you to wait, didn’t I?” Karin’s voice is dripping with smugness, and it’s painfully obvious just how much she’s enjoying watching me squirm. “I thought I might need lube, but with how wet you are…” She chuckles, and my only relief is that finally, _fucking finally_ , she pulls back to position her cock. It’s soaked from grinding up against me, so much so that when she pushes inside, she doesn’t need to put any effort into it. It slides in with ease, and suddenly I’m thanking myself for that third finger. All I have to worry about is how filling it is, how much more I want from her.

She sinks in, slowly but steadily, and soon enough I’ve got my wish when she bottoms out inside me and I start grinding against the base, just to get whatever friction I can. When my clit bumps up against the fabric of the strap, I go crazy and wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer. Maybe it’s just the dicking down, but all I can think about is making out with her - it’s easier than saying anything, especially when I don’t have the energy to do anything other than moan and grind against her.

It feels kind of pathetic, but well, that’s pretty hot.

My lips press against hers feverishly, and she doesn’t waste any time reciprocating. With her already pulling back out of me, it’s the only thing I can do to keep sane when I add tongue to the mix. She breaks off the kiss, though, and looks me in the eyes with the smuggest smile she could possibly give me.

“I have to say, I’m surprised by how easily you’ve given me the upper hand here. Whatever happened to all that composure, Ai?”

I see the bait and I _know_ she’s trying to coax something clever out of me, but all I can do is whimper when she thrusts back into me forcefully. It’s hard coming up with puns when you got someone drilling into you, and Karin knows _exactly_ what she’s doing. I can see that smug smile growing, and I’m powerless against it.

What’s worse is that I can’t look away, either. Well, considering the situation, “worse” might not be the best word, but I can’t describe how it feels knowing how much she’s enjoying making me submit to her desires.

While I’m squirming under her gaze, she’s barely moving outside of her hips thrusting into me, like she hasn’t even broken a sweat yet. She’s clearly more interested in watching me beneath her with that voyeuristic look in her eyes, and I wouldn’t be able to do much about it if I wanted to. She knows that I’m wrapped around her finger. Well, her dick, but whatever.

Karin’s hips are good for so much more than dancing and holding. She’s gracefully pushing that toy in me like her thrusts are a dance of their own, and putting most of the guys I’ve been with to shame in the process. It doesn’t help that the size of the strapon alone would leave them all in the dust; every time she thrusts into me I’m left overwhelmed by the way it stretches me and leaves stars in my vision. She’s still smart about it, though, never going _too_ fast; it’s only when I wrap my arms around her neck and try to bring her closer that she puts her all into it. Her movements start getting wilder now that she doesn’t have the vantage, and that just makes it all the easier for me to wrap my legs around her waist and let her go to town on my cunt. 

Now she’s _pounding_ that thing in and out of me, and I’m paying her back for her troubles with the kinds of moans I didn’t even realize could come out of my mouth. To think I was missing out on this back in high school. It’s impossible to keep my eyes open, and when I can, my vision is entirely out of focus. I can feel her pushing me into the couch with every thrust, and I think I might be hearing it moving after filling me up. All the times I’ve fucked before, it’s never been like this; Karin’s hellbent on shaping my insides like that toy, I can feel it.

When she finally drags me screaming over the peak, those stars in my vision start looking more like a supernova. I can’t quite process half the noises I’m making, but if I could I’m pretty sure even _I’d_ get embarrassed by the way I’m calling out her name. My pussy clamps down on the toy trying to milk it like it’s the real deal, and I realize that Karin’s stopped moving, leaving me to squirm and cum all over it. I hope she enjoys her show, because I don’t think I can top an orgasm like that.

Once I’m done soaking the cock and grinding against it for everything it’s worth, I finally lose the energy and slump against the couch. She joins me with a soft laugh, not even bothering to pull out before she lays, her tits pressed against mine and a lazily smug look on her face. She definitely enjoyed the show.

“That’s one thing I wish I did back in high school.”

Me too, Karin. Me too.

Without the energy to do just about anything else, I let myself take in the moment; Karin rests her head in the crook of my neck and I wrap my arms around her lazily, just enjoying what it’s like to feel her on top of me. It’s so relaxing that I don’t even think about the fact that I’ve got a dildo shoved up me, at least until Karin wills herself to pull out. That’s when I realize how sore and sensitive I am, and I wince a little bit at the friction.

Karin just giggles a bit in reply and rests the strap-on between us before she pulls closer to start kissing again. I know I just got my brains fucked out of me, but feeling it pressed up against my crotch makes me want to tell her to do it again. I put all my energy into teasingly rubbing my hips up against it, but as I push myself into her, I don’t feel it. The toy’s gone, and I barely catch myself whining into her lips as I grind up against the space where it had been. Karin notices, prompting a low laugh.

“Down for more?” I nod more eagerly than I mean to, but it’s enough to get a look of approval out of her. “How about letting me take you for a little ride?” she asks with a sly smile.

Now that I know what she wants to do, I’m not complaining anymore. If she wanted to make this a night to remember, this is a damn good way to do it. The toy rubs against my feet as she finishes removing it, forcing me to pull away for the slightest bit as I grab the strap-on for myself. I make sure to plant plenty of kisses on her skin while I’m ducking underneath her, painting a trail of lipstick stains. I’d rather be making out still, sure, but her coos and giggles make up the difference well enough.

Now, I’m not going to sit here and try to convince you that I’m pure enough to have never worn a strapon, but pegging isn’t exactly a regular pastime for me - I’m more the getting dicked down type than the dicking down type. I have to spend a little while fumbling with the stupid thing until I have it clasped around my waist, but Karin looks like she finds the struggle more amusing than anything else. Still, that smug look on her face gets wiped off all the same when I finally get it in place and have a cock of my own.

Finally, I feel like I have the cards for once. I don’t waste any time taking advantage of it and start to stroke the plastic, letting my hand run up and down it slowly as a little bit of a pre-show. She has a _look_ on her face as she readjusts, straddling my waist and lining herself up with the toy. I point it directly at her folds, like I’m just as excited to see this show as she is to perform it. As she rests her hands on my shoulders, I keep that toy still, almost prideful knowing that she’s going to be riding it.

Even the slight sway of her hips as she lowers herself onto me is hot. She’s treating it like her dancing routines from way back when, all rolling hips and erotic gazes. Her lips part slightly as she takes the strap-on, letting out the quietest moan I’ve ever heard as it sinks deeper into her. Still, I know how loud she gets - she’s just challenging me to work for it, and that’s a challenge I’m willing to take on.

Yet even the girth of the toy isn’t enough to sate her, not yet. She rolls her hips in tiny circles, and the most she’s getting out of herself is little lip bites. Her hands leave my hips as she continues moving her own, eagerly running them up and down her curves. I sit there, awestruck, watching as she explores her skin so easily, wishing that her hands were mine.

So when it’s my turn to touch her, I’m not about to hesitate. The moment I run my palms along her hips, she slowly lifts herself, never slowing the rolling motion of her hips even as she crashes herself back into me. Finally, she’s set a pace for herself, and as her ass claps against my thighs, she lets out a low, breathy moan. She’s loving it.

I’m as greedy as ever with my hands as she picks up her pace, eagerly tracing up and down her torso with the occasional stop to admire a tit or her waist. It’s hard to adjust to her body quaking with every movement of her hips, but I manage to keep my grip all the same. Her motions are so smooth and hypnotic, leaving me entranced by the way her body moves and the way she leers at me.

I leave no bit of her skin untouched. The dimples at the small of her back, the faint outline of her abs, the almost corset-level pinch of her waist; I’d always been so fixated on those beauty marks running along her collarbone in high school, but now I know how much more was hiding beneath her clothes. It’s almost like a dream that I’m fucking her, but instead of pinching myself, I spank her so hard that the sound can be heard over everything else. My palm tingles as I pull away, the pain telling me that I’m not dreaming.

And the moan that Karin lets out? It’s really something else, you have no idea. She clearly isn’t planning on slowing down anytime soon, and I take the chance to savor the sights and sounds.

“I love seeing you like this,” I murmur just loudly enough for her to hear, and my coos have an immediate effect on her. She moves faster, her hips tracing wider and more flagrant circles. She wants me to see more, and in thanks, I give her another spank, loving the hard _crack_ of my palm against her bare skin.

Her dancing’s getting wilder. With every rise of her hips, her legs give way to let her fall back down. Her hands grow more frenzied, running through her hair and making her locks seem so much more voluminous. Her eyes are completely dark with lust, mouth parted and letting out lewd moans. I catch her biting down hard on her lower lip, and those moans become smaller, just barely eked out. Not wanting her to hold back, I start taking handfuls of her body, and in response she looks down at me and pleads.

“Ai, _please_ , rub my clit…”

As much as I love having the edge over her, I’m not about to deny a request like that - I’m seeing an entirely different side of her, and all I want to do is indulge it. I part a hand from her ass and snake it around her body until it reaches her pussy. She’s fucking herself on me more frantically than ever, enough that it’s almost hard to get a good angle, but eventually I’m able to match her rhythm and start toying with her clit. I tease at it a bit, just to rile her up, but an urgent _“Please!”_ is enough for me to stop beating around the bush

As soon as I start rubbing at it, I can tell how close she is; it’s like she’s climbing Mount Everest and she’s _this close_ to cresting it; all I need to do is push her that extra mile, and I get immediate feedback in the form of her body shaking and quivering, using every last ounce of energy to drop down onto my cock over and over again, just _pleading_ to cum. Her voice gets higher and higher, reaching a crescendo, and then it all boils over. 

I stop rubbing at her when she stops moving. Crying out in pleasure, Karin squirts all over my crotch like my pussy’s on fire and she’s trying to put it out. I watch her intently, spellbound at the way that she spasms like she’s completely possessed. I reach forward, running my hands along her back as she continues, and she pulls herself forward and wraps herself around me, letting out all that energy she’s had pent up inside of her.

As her cries die down and she falls limp into my arms, she pushes her hips up for a second, my faux-cock slipping out of her. Her hands travel down to my waist and quickly undo the harness, pulling it away from my crotch. I let it slip off and she flings it blindly across the room as I press my hips against hers, nuzzling her into the couch. Our lips melt together into another extended kiss, and I find enough power to roll her over so that I’m laying on top of her. She’s pretty easy to move, given how exhausted she is from all the fucking that we’ve done; if I had an orgasm like that, I’d probably be dead weight, too.

Karin pulls her lips away from mine after a bit, and she presses down on my head. I follow her movement until I’m resting against her breast like it’s a pillow. Karin hums gently, telling me wordlessly that this is where she wants me to be, and I look up and flash her a smile while running my fingers along her belly.

“Ai’m loving this so much,” I whisper with a quiet laugh before turning to her tits and giving her a few kisses. Her breath hitches, but it doesn’t stop me from lavishing her chest with attention; she deserves every single one of them.

Karin waits for me to look up before she replies. “Ai’m Karin about you.”

My heart flutters and my eyes grow wide. Did she really just say that? I’m not sure if I feel more lightheaded after that or after riding her toy. One thing’s for sure, though; I _need_ to hear that again. I love it so much, and I let out a squeal of joy.

“Really, Karin? Are you _Karin_ about me?” I chuckle, knowing that I’m pushing my luck, but she laughs right back.

“Mhm,” she reassures, her hands wrapping around my torso. “I really should have talked with you about this in high school,” she adds suggestively. “We could’ve had something good.”

“No time like the present,” I reply coyly as I trace a finger up her side. “Tonight was _more_ than good. At least, that’s the impression I got from how hard you just came.”

I can feel Karin heat up a bit when I meet her gaze and level a smug look at her, but she’s hardly flustered so much as impressed by my confidence.

But how could I not be confident after _that?_

“Maybe this doesn’t have to be a one-off, then.” Now Karin matches my expression, looking me in the eyes as she reaches over to the table next to the couch, fumbling around until she’s able to pry her phone off of it. The screen lights up her face with a pale glow as she taps away, and I’m awestruck for a moment by how perfectly it frames her features.

Except then she takes a stealthy photo, and all I can do is wince as the bright light of the flash assaults my eyes. I pout as soon as I realize what she’s done, but she just giggles. I see why when she turns the phone around on me; it’s an empty contact page, with that stealthy picture as the pic and the name filled in as _Ai **💋**_. The picture is hardly the sexiest look, but whatever - she’s already locked in.

I’m giddy as I fill out my contact, giving her my number and my email for good measure. I can’t even think of the last time I gave someone my _email_ of all things, but I’m not taking chances. Anything to make sure I don’t let her slip. Hell, I don’t even care if this means I’m not going to be clubbing anymore; Karin’s so much more fun than the rest of these losers.

And it’s not like I can’t go clubbing with her.

With that formality out of the way, she tosses her phone aside and brings her attention back on me. Her hands run up and down my body, sending a shiver up my spine with how purposeful the movement feels. Her head dips down to my neck, nibbling and sucking a trail of faint bruises up my neck until finally she reaches my ear. Finally, she whispers:

“Get dressed, the night’s not over yet.”

I smile as she peels herself off of me and grabs my panties from the floor nearby, spinning them around on a finger playfully before tossing them to me.

“What did you have in mind?” I ask.

“Oh, I know a great little place down the block from here,” she replies smugly. “You’ll love it, the beds there are to die for.”

If they’re to die for, I’m going to heaven tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as we did writing it!


End file.
